Untitled
by pianoem
Summary: Thinking about leaving it Untitled. MerDer and McBaby.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind lashed at the tree outside Meredith's window, it tapped at her window. She groaned and rolled in her sleep. Another sleepless night…

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"You okay Mer?" his husky voice, full of sleep.

"I'm okay, just can't get to sleep." Meredith turned around and kissed him lightly on the head. "Go back to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're okay, I have noticed you tossing and turning the last few nights." he pulled Meredith closer and drew circles on her back.

"No, I'm okay… seriously." Meredith rested her head on his chest and placed a hand on her protruding stomach.

"You're kid just keeps kicking me all night." Meredith smiled into the dark.

"My kid is it now… I thought it was ours?" Derek rubbed her stomach gently with his free hand.

"When it's a nuisance it's yours of course..."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Derek protested

"You got me pregnant!" Meredith chuckled

"Takes two to tango" Derek wriggled down to Meredith's stomach. "Now you be a good boy for mommy… she needs her sleep okay…"

Meredith giggled and felt a little kick. "Derek I don't think SHE likes that."

She held his hand and placed it on the spot where the kick was. The baby kicked again.

"Don't make me come in there…" Derek growled feigning annoyance.

Meredith cupped his face with her hands and bought him up for a kiss.

"You're going to be a great Dad." Meredith whispered as they parted.

"And you're going to be an awesome Mom." Derek stroked her hair lightly.

Meredith turned around and pulled Derek's arms around her.

He placed his hands on her stomach and Meredith fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Derek, we're going to be late for work!" Meredith waited for Derek leaning against the doorframe with a hand on her stomach. 

"I'm sorry…" Derek ran down the stairs with his briefcase in once hand and gave Meredith a peck on the cheek. "Here let me take that." he took Meredith's bag from her.

"I'm not an invalid you know. Just pregnant… geez…" Meredith tried to walk graciously out the door, but just look like she was waddling.

Derek stifled a giggle and closed the door behind him.

"What?" Meredith asked one hand on her hip and another on her stomach.

"Nothing, you look hot…." Derek kissed her cheek and guided her to the door.

"Shut up" Meredith playfully swatted Derek's arm and hopped into the passenger seat.

* * *

Meredith walked into the doors of Seattle Grace, one last time before having going on maternity leave. She couldn't believe she was now a resident there with her own interns running around. 

"You're quiet. What's up?" Derek asked while they waited for the elevator.

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss this place while I'm gone…" Meredith smiled and moved closer to Derek.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"You'll be back in no time. You'll see." The elevator pinged to a stop.

The doors closed behind them as they entered the small space.

"Looks like we're all alone" Derek whispered in Meredith's ear as he lightly kissed her neck.

"Derek… don't start something you can't finish now… you know this pregnancy has got me with wild mood swings… and right now… if you start this…"

"Uhuh…" Derek replied still kissing alone her collarbone.

"I'm moving now" Meredith shuffled over to the other side of the elevator.

"You're not fun!" Derek laughed, cocking his head to one side and gazing dreamily at Meredith.

"Haha I'm being realistic! I was planning for some hot sex tonight, or the on-call room later… but now… I'm rethinking it…" Meredith laughed with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"I'll be good then" Derek held his hand out as the doors pinged open.

Meredith took his hand and walked out of the elevator smiling at how everything had changed.

* * *

**A/N:** More MerDer fluff! 

Hope you like! I'm off to the New Zealand Idol results show tonight... be hilarious, they can't sing!

I need a title for this too, any ideas?

Please send me a word about what I can incorporate in the story. Check out Need Some Time too...

Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Morning people" Derek Shepherd announced as he walked into the surgical floor of Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Why is he so chirpy?" Cristina mumbled to Izzie.

"He's going to be a father. It's exciting" Izzie grinned

"Whatever" Cristina rolled her eyes and grabbed a chart.

"Hey Meredith, you made it finally" Cristina said Meredith walked past.

"Yeah, freaking child pressing on my bladder. Have to pee every 5 seconds. Speaking of which, I have to go AGAIN." Meredith waddled to the nearest toilets.

Izzie chuckled and went back to sorting out lab work.

10 minutes later, Meredith emerged from the toilet.

"Thought you had the baby in there Mer" Izzie joked.

"Haha" Meredith said sarcastically. "You try carrying a lump for 7 months and working as well."

Izzie grinned yet again.

"Sorry, freaking hormones are driving me nuts." Meredith said waddling into the intern locker room.

Meredith sat down on the bench sitting up straight holding her back. _God I can't wait til this is over_

"How are my two favourite girls today?"

"So today it's a girl?"

"I don't mind if it's a girl or a boy. As long as it's healthy."

"Yeah…" Meredith smiled and placed a hand over her stomach.

"I was just passing by to check on a patient and Izzie said you were here. So I got to run. Look after yourself okay. You're looking after baby now too."

"Yes Doc-tor Shep-herd" Meredith answered monotonously like a school child, pouting slightly.

"I love you." Derek kissed her quickly and rubbed her stomach lightly. "I love you too "he said to her ever-expanding stomach.

* * *

"How much longer to go Mer?" George asked as she placed her tray down at the table for lunch.

"2 months, crap that's like 8 weeks. I have so much to do and the birth. I don't want to be pushing a watermelon out of me. Oh god…" Meredith started freaking out.

"Um… um… I'm sure everything will be fine Mer… crap…" George was now starting to freak out also. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that familiar over-moussed hair. "Oh thank god, Dr. Shepherd…" George yelled.

Derek forehead folded into a concerned crease. "What's wrong?" he whispered to George pointing at Meredith who was still muttering to herself.

"She's having a freak out because there's only 8 weeks until the baby is due."

"Ohhh" Derek laughed. "Run. I'll handle this. Run as fast as you can and don't look back."

George nodded and dashed away.

"Mer… are you okay?" Derek asked taking a seat beside her.

"NO, there is 8 weeks, we don't have a crib, nappies, heck we don't even have baby names!" Meredith said eyes wide open.

Derek chuckled and rubbed her back slowly.

"Mer, don't worry. We have time. You're going on maternity leave soon and then you can order all online and I'll go pick it up. As for baby names… I was thinking maybe Bradley for a boy? Lily for a girl?"

"Since when do you have time to think of baby names?" Meredith asked looking at Derek suspiciously.

"When I watch you sleep at night, I think about things…" Derek said tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"Humph. That still doesn't solve the fact that in 8 weeks I'm pushing a watermelon out of me."

* * *

**A/N**: Finally an update.

**chocolatetree- **Heya it's been ages since I last updated this fic so you probably don't even remember what you wrote. But thanks for the review! NZ Idol… who won again… haha see THAT'S how good they were… OHHH yeah not Indira… but Matt?

**GreyRENThead- **Sorry about the late update, been pretty hectic and mainly updating "Need Some Time" but now its holidays and I started a new fic. Hopefully I'll update more. Thanks for reviewing.

**marrymemilo- **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing.

**Millzy- **Ahhh another fellow kiwi. Kia ora! Thanks for reviewing.

**Kitriel- **Still haven't thought of a good title yet… I might later, but if you have any ideas! That's true though, you don't know how it's going. muhahaha… actually neither do I but def. not Addek if that's any consolation. AND the baby will most probably live because I killed two MerDer babies in my other fic… Thanks for reviewing.

**ocobsessedrachel2- **Just thought of a song title" Baby love"? As in the song… "Baby love, I need your love" Or whatever…lol Thanks for reviewing.

**XAddisonShepherdX- **Thanks for reviewing. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and thank you for expressing yours. I'm not an Addek fan sorry.

**rogan-trory-sethsummer-love... **– Sorry took long time for an update but thanks for reviewing.

**natzbadfairy- **Hello again. You read my other fics too! Loyal reader and reviewer! Thanks for reviewing.

**greysgirl1- **Sorry! took forever but I did update! Thanks for reviewing.

**luv24+Alias- **I love MerDer fluff… I'm addicted to it!!! Thanks for reviewing.

So happy reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Not a doctor sorry so information here may be incorrect!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Derek watched his wife as she propped the chart on her swollen stomach and inspected those notes thoroughly. A piece of hair fluttered past her eyes and she flicked it back, all the while concentrating on the notes in front.

She placed one hand under her stomach and winced momentarily. Her face straightened again and was back to reading the chart.

Derek briskly walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her expanding stomach.

"Hey there stranger…" Meredith said smiling, inhaling his scent.

"I missed you." he whispered rubbing small circles into her stomach.

"You saw me an hour ago. At lunch." Meredith laughed and flipped the chart shut, turning around to look him in the eye.

"So? I missed you all the same." Derek pouted stroking her face lightly.

Meredith rolled her eyes and gave a small chuckle. "Give me a break" she mumbled.

"Ah you know you love it." Derek grinned cheekily

"You're so full of it" Meredith laughed and suddenly doubled over wincing.

"Are you okay" Derek snapped into serious, protective mode.

"Yeah. Fine. Just kicked really hard." Meredith said standing up straight again. "Seriously, there's a soccer player in the making in there."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can get Addison to check it out?" Derek asked, concern etched all across his face.

"I'm fine Derek. Seriously. I can look after myself and the baby. You can stop smothering me"

"I'm just worried…."

"There's nothing to be worried about. Just your kid being a nuisance… much like you…"

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Derek took Meredith's hands and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"I'm going to check on a patient. See you later" Derek kissed Meredith like they were going to do it for the rest of their lives and walked off.

Meredith winced again. _Something's not right_ she thought.

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery, Addison." Meredith called after the red-head walking down the hallways with her heels clicking on the hard surface.

"Meredith. Is everything okay?" Addison turned back and walked towards Meredith, a chart firmly placed in her arms.

"Yeah… Oh" Meredith winced again and held her stomach.

"Something's wrong Addison."

"It's probably nothing Meredith, but let's get you checked out. Did you want me to page Derek?" Addison led Meredith down to an exam room.

"No, no, please don't. I don't want to worry him." Meredith obediently followed Addison.

"Okay Meredith. But he is only worried about you."

"I know, but there are other sick people, more worse than me that he has to worry about. I don't want to trouble him until I have to." Meredith pleaded

"Okay. Lie down Meredith."

Meredith lay on the hard examining table, hands wringing together in nervousness. _It's nothing, probably Braxton-Hicks or something._

"Okay Meredith, not to alarm you. But your cervix is dilated. You're going into preterm labour. I'm going to give you an IV of Magnesium Sulfate to stop the contractions and we'll see from there. Do you want me to page Derek?"

"No. It's fine." Meredith whispered tears threatening to fall.

"Meredith it's okay to ask for help" Addison placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I asked you for help didn't I. No, I'll be fine. I don't want to bother him. He's in surgery anyway. Actually I think I'm supposed to be helping him. I have to go…" Meredith shook her head in denial and moved to get up.

"Meredith. Lie back down. You're baby is going to be okay. I'll try my best okay? Now you have to try to stay calm so we don't add any stress." Addison laughed inwardly at the irony of the situation. She was calming her ex-husband's new wife. They had maintained a civilised relationship and oddly enough Meredith had asked her to be her OB/GYN.

Meredith breathed in deeply. "Okay." she murmured.

Addison sensed the fear in her voice, just like any mother would feel in the situation.

"I'm going to get the nurse to start the IV and I'll be right back."

Meredith nodded tears now lacing her eyes.

Addison slipped out of the room and told her nurse to administer the medicine.

"Page Dr. Shepherd too."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. Omgosh. I spent so long researching Preterm labour before writing this. So I hope it is more or less correct… The main idea is: there are complications with Meredith's pregnancy.

**natzbadfairy**- Hehe thanks for the review.

**marrymemilo**- Aw… you make me blush! And happy. I hope you liked this chapter too! It's a little dramatic… sorry for the wait. I've had more inspiration for my other stories- check those out too :) Thanks for reviewing!

**GreyRENThead-** MerDer fluff makes me very happy also. It controls my mood for the rest of the week. Like when it was all sad on Grey's between Mer and Der, I was so sad all week, but then when I saw them get back together… was all happy! Thanks for reviewing!

**supershipper-** Aw… thanks… Sorry not too fluffy here. A bit at the start though! Thanks for reviewing!

Happy Reading, Flick me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Addison, is everything okay? My baby? Is she okay?" Meredith asked clutching her stomach.

"We'll know more soon when the medication has time to work. But at the moment, if the contractions don't stop, you have to be prepared to give birth. Now there is every chance with the technology these days that the baby will survive." Addison looked on with sympathy. Meredith had already been through hell to get to Derek.

"It's too soon" Meredith whimpered in pain.

"I know Meredith, I know."

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Derek ran in the room more petrified than ever.

"Derek? I told you not to page him Addison…" Meredith shot Addison a more pained glare than a death glare.

"Meredith, you need all the support you can get…" Addison patted her shoulder gently and walked out of the room to give the couple some space.

"Mer, why didn't you just page me?" Derek asked placing a hand over hers which was placed on her stomach.

"I didn't want to bother you." Meredith whispered looking up at his caring eyes.

"Meredith… you are talking about our child here. And not to mention the love of my life. Did you not think I would not want to be here? What did Addison say?" Derek asked kissing the top of her head.

"Um, she said I've gone into pre-term labour" she said her forehead scrunching up in confusion.

"She's given me some magnesium sulfate to stop the contractions. It's too soon Derek…" Meredith said crying.

"Mer, we can get through this okay. He's a strong boy, just like his mommy." Derek shuffled onto the small hospital bed and held her while she cried.

* * *

Derek slipped out of the room after Meredith had drifted off to sleep. She was exhausted. She pushed herself too much during these last few weeks and he shouldn't have let her.

"Is she alright Addison? Is the baby okay?" he asked Addison as she was going to come into Meredith's room.

"The contractions have stopped. Her pre-term labour was probably caused by her appendix being removed last year and also added stress. She's going to need to go on bed rest until the baby is born." Addison said flicking through Meredith's chart.

"Thank god." Derek said releasing the breath he had been holding on.

"She's not going to be happy with the bed rest." Derek smiled.

Addison laughed. "Yes, I figured so."

"Thanks Addison, I'll go tell her the news."

Addison smiled and watched Derek slip back into her room. She felt a pang of jealousy and guilt as he watched him break the news to her. He softly shook her awake and told her the news. Meredith's face lit up and he hugged her. Addison made out the "I love you" on his lips and she walked away. Unable to face reality.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, not so realistic because apparently the drugs only stop the contractions for a few days to see the course of action… but it's called creative license, or is it writers? Oh well… the idea is I can do what I like it's my fic::stomps foot like 5-year old:: Okay… over tantrum now…

**natzbadfairy**- I did a lot of research about pre-term labour. The medication they use… starting with a t… and how they can use saline as well, no normal saline… and how its hard to diagnose pre-term labour, but you can with the presence of something… but it was too confusing to write!!! I want this baby to be okay because oh you know, in my other fic I killed off 2 MerDer babies so there was drama… but we'll see… Thanks for reviewing!

**tayababy- **Hmmm… good idea! I'm going to name my kid Lily, if I have a kid! Lily Saffron, or Lily Rose… man the kid is going to get TEASED!!! I'm still not sure on the title. I kinda of want it after a song… Thanks for reviewing!

**marrymemilo**- I think it's important that we have sort of the right information about the medical procedures. It annoys me when people haven't taken the time to do it, but you know it's their decision! I want Addison to be known as not the bad guy, but just as scary and damaged as Meredith and Derek. Thanks for reviewing!

Happy Reading, flick us a review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meredith lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed counting the tiles on the ceiling. She rubbed her stomach lovingly and sighed deeply. When everything seemed to be going okay, something would happen to make it go pear-shaped.

"Little one you gave me and daddy a fright there." She placed both hands on her abdomen while talking softly to her unborn child.

"We love you very much and can't wait to meet you but for now do you think you could be a good girl and stay in there for a little longer. I mean honestly the real world is probably not as comfortable as my uterus. So just stay in there for a little longer. Mommy is sorry too. She will take it easy just for you okay? If I don't, I think daddy will be pretty mad anyway." She chuckled.

Derek watched Meredith as she spoke to her baby. He loved them more than anything in the world and like Meredith; he couldn't wait to meet their child.

"Is she alright?" Cristina sneaked beside Derek and was watching Meredith through the window too.

"She's okay. She has to go on bed-rest until the baby is born." Derek smiled as he watched Meredith fall asleep, one hand resting on her stomach.

"She's seriously going to love that." Cristina mumbled.

Derek laughed and turned to face the smaller woman.

"Listen, she's going to find the next few weeks hard. I think she blames herself a lot for the pre-term labour and I don't want anything else to happen to her. So can we sort take turns looking after her?"

"Like babysitting her? Seriously?" Cristina looked curiously at Derek and glanced back at Meredith.

"Well technically speaking yes…. but you know she will not want to stay in bed. She loves surgery just as much as you and will probably try get into the hospital. So we can just go over when we're not working and see her…"

"What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of knowing your helping out a friend?" Derek grinned.

"Fine. I'll do it. But not because you asked me." Cristina walked away briskly.

Derek slipped into Meredith's room, trying not to wake her and sat down in the chair by her bed. He rested his head on his hand and propped up his head to watch her sleep. She turned on her side still clutching her stomach protectively. Derek couldn't stand not holding her for much longer. He lifted the covers and slid in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and rested his hand on top of hers.

"Derek…" Meredith murmured her voice hazy with sleep.

"Shhh, you sleep."

"Shouldn't you be working?" Meredith turned sluggishly to face him, eyes half-drooping.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

Derek slipped out of her room after a few hours. He could lay all day by her side but he was a doctor and that came with some responsibilities.

"I did not just see you in there." he heard a familiar voice boom down the hallway.

"Miranda" he grinned sheepishly and began to walk down the hallway.

She amazingly caught up with him and as they entered the strangely empty elevator gave him an evil glare,

"Um. Hello. Miranda."

"Leave her to rest Shepherd."

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok." he pleaded his case to Bailey but she didn't buy it. Guilty.

"Right. And I'm the Queen of Sheba. When you are in Meredith's room, you're in there as family. Not as a doctor. So next time I would appreciate if for once in your life you would follow the rules and visit her in visiting hours."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure she was fine. If anything happened to them I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Bailey momentarily looked sympathetic but quickly returned to her normal self and moved out of the elevator.

"One time only Shepherd. Or you'll regret it."

"I'm still technically your boss you know."

"I'm not scared of you. Give Meredith my wishes."

Derek smiled and walked towards his office.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much from me. Tired and playing a fun game. Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it.

**LLTogetherForever**- Have you checked out the other stories I've got going? Maybe they will make you warm and fuzzy haha… Crack open a bottle of champagne! Thanks for reviewing!

**FauxPoesFoes- **Funny? Damn, am I supposed to write funny now?! Crap! haha. Maybe she will reminisce about her wedding one chapter haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**LaLaLovely47**- She's sad that she's not with Derek. Addison isn't angry jealous, but depressed jealous… Thanks for reviewing!

**Kate and Jack forever-** Sorry for the wait! I'm updating my other fics as well as reading heaps… and I'm in holiday-mode… Thanks for reviewing!

**natzbadfairy**- I feel sorry for Addison too! Maybe she will have another booty call… haha Thanks for reviewing!

**tayababy-** Baby will hopefully live! Is it bad that I just want to stick to untitled? haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**AFan17-** I'm a big big fan of fluff too! Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Derek, when can I go home?" Meredith moaned as he walked into her room later that day.

"I" Derek started speaking as he walked proudly into the room. "Just talked to Addison and she said you can go home tonight as long as you go straight to bed."

"You are my favourite person today." Meredith smiled at Derek and looked down at her stomach.

"You hear that baby, we get to go home today!"

Derek laughed and gave Meredith a quick kiss sitting on the end of her bed.

Addison waited to enter Meredith's room. She looked on silently at the happy couple and looked away when Derek kissed Meredith. Addison entered the room quietly and coughed lightly, interrupting their "moment".

"Sorry to interrupt, I just came to check on you before you're discharged." Addison smiled politely and opened her chart checking some notes.

She walked over to exam Meredith.

"No pain? No discomfort?"

"Well I'm pregnant... how comfortable can you be..." Meredith joked.

Addison smiled. "I think you're about ready to go home."

Meredith and Derek exchanged a happy smile.

"Derek, can you give us a moment please?" Meredith asked Derek patting his hand softly.

"Um sure. Ok…" Derek hopped off the bed a little confused as to what Meredith had to tell Addison.

Addison closed Meredith's chart and held it across her chest as she looked curiously at Meredith, waiting for her to say something.

"I just wanted to say… to say" Meredith sighed deeply a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Just to say thank you. For everything, for being my OB/GYN. I mean it must be hard for you because of the history and everything and I just really appreciate your professionalism and I hope one day we could be friends." Meredith smiled.

"It's just my job Meredith. I don't hate you. But I mean I am sad that I couldn't give Derek what you give him. I hope we can be friends too."

Addison returned the smile and gripped Meredith's shoulder gently.

"I think maybe we can call Derek back in. He's probably stressing about what we're talking about." Meredith giggled.

Addison opened the door to see Derek standing there with his stethoscope pressed to where the door was.

"I was just…" Derek stuttered trying to think of an excuse on the spot.

"Uhuh…" Addison raised an eyebrow in surprise while Meredith laughed.

Derek's cheeks flushed pink as he regained his composure taking a seat at the end of Meredith's bed.

"A few things I have to say to you before you get discharged and you probably know these things, but I have to say them." Addison shrugged her shoulders and caught a glimpse of Derek clasping his hand with Meredith's.

"Meredith, you cannot stay on your feet. Bed rest. You can only go to the toilet and have a quick shower."

Meredith groaned. "Seriously. I'm going to be bored out of my brains."

"For the baby Mer." Derek whispered and smiled at Meredith.

"Shut up" Meredith pouted.

"And no sex." Addison concluded.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Derek asked in disbelief as Meredith smiled wickedly. Arms crossed over her large stomach.

"No Sex." Addison repeated slowly. "Do you need me to spell that out for you?"

"Ha! Now look who is in shock." Meredith remarked mockingly.

Derek cleared his throat and shook his head to clear it.

"I'm serious Derek." Addison said warningly.

"I know, I know. For the baby." Derek said exasperatedly

"You know I don't know how you find this attractive anyway…" Meredith shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"You know I find you incredibly sexy and the fact that you are carrying my child insanely hot…" Derek lowered his voice a few tones and smiled seductively.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "You are impossible. This is going to be a long month for you."

Addison coughed to hide her discomfort and smiled politely.

"I'll get the nurse to discharge you. I want to see you weekly before the baby comes as well. Just to make sure everything is okay."

"Thanks Addison" Derek said his eyes showing that he was sorry for how things turned out for her and that also he was truly grateful for looking after Meredith and his child.

Addison nodded and left the room to find the nurse.

"She's a good woman. I can see why you married her…" Meredith commented

"What?" Derek looked a little shocked at Meredith's statement.

"What? She is a good doctor and I think she is a good person."

"Yeah apart from the adultery she is a great person." Derek sneered.

Meredith placed her hand over Derek's as he fumed.

"It's in the past Derek. You have me and the baby now and if you can't see how lucky you are to have us and if you can't get over something that happened nearly 5 years ago. I don't know Derek. Maybe you aren't the person I thought you were…"

Meredith's expression was priceless. Derek looked at her and his heart broke. Meredith meant the world to him and he didn't know why he bought up the adultery again.

"You bought her up…" Derek mumbled bitterly. He regretted those words the minute they left his mouth.

"Derek. Get out." Meredith whispered angrily.

* * *

**A/N: **I have been watching the MerDer snoring clip. Very cute, then I wasn't allowed on the net so I wrote instead because I tend to read other people's fics than update my own…

I've been on youtube a lot lately… watched many clips of GA stuff… Saw the Punk'd episode… was I don't know… entertaining and disturbing all at once! Love her Boston accent though.

**GreyRENThead- **She is definitely going to go insane on bed rest! 8 weeks or so until birth… Pregnancy is 40 weeks. I have said 9 months because it's common in society to say 9 months. 9 months is not exactly 40 weeks. 9 months is more like approximately 36 weeks give or take. So yeah basically Meredith is 8 weeks until she gives birth. Don't try to the math. I did and it did my head in! Thanks for reviewing.

**AFan17- **Thanks very much. I reread fics I like all the time. hehe never gets too boring if it's a good fic I think! Thanks for reviewing.

Happy reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Derek stood in the corridor outside Meredith's room looking through her window as she lay with her back to the window. I'm an idiot, he concluded.

Cristina walked by the nurse station and noticed Derek standing outside Meredith's room. Sulking. She walked over to Derek and noticed that Meredith had her back turned to the window and her movements looked as though she was crying. She stood with her hands on her hips.

"What did you do?" Cristina looked at Derek and if looks could kill. This one would ensure he would die a slow painful death.

"I…" Derek opened his mouth and no words came out.

"You… what? You look like a freaking goldfish. What did you do to her?"

Derek stood silently not really knowing what to say or do. All he knew was that she was upset and he screwed up.

Cristina whacked Derek hard. He didn't flinch and just looked at Cristina, guilt and pain etched all across his face.

"That bad… "Cristina winced inwardly. _McDreamy screwed up again…_

"Look I'm not going in that room until I find out what you did wrong so I can tell you how to freaking fix it." Cristina said sternly.

"She said Addison was a good person. I said yeah apart from the adultery… And she said that if I couldn't see how lucky I was then maybe I wasn't who she thought I was. And then… I said that she bought it up. Then she kicked me out."

Derek rubbed his face tiredly and sighed wondering how to make it up to her.

"You are a bigger idiot that I thought you were." Cristina couldn't believe he had said that.

"You know she's in no condition for a fight yet you just had to start one." Cristina whacked his arm again.

"Tell me how to fix it." Derek pleaded.

"Look. She's insecure. It's been 5 years Derek. 5 years since you're ex-wife, that's **ex**-wife cheated on you. You're beautiful, freaking Isabelle Rossellini ex-wife. It's been 3 years since you got divorced and 2 years since you and Meredith, that's Meredith- the "love of your life" got married. Now you are expecting a child. You should have moved on Derek. Can't you see how lucky you are? Can't you see that if Addison hadn't cheated on you, you would be living in a loveless marriage and you would never have met Meredith?"

Derek felt limp and lifeless. He stood shell-shocked trying to take in what Cristina was saying.

"Derek, she doesn't need this. She's pregnant and just had complications with her pregnancy. You go fix this. Make her insecurities go away." Cristina harshly whispered to him.

"How Cristina?"

"For a brain surgeon, you aren't that bright." Cristina said as she walked away from him mumbling something about how stupid he was.

Derek sighed again and rubbed his tired face his hands. He knew Cristina was right. He didn't know what overcame him and why it seemed like he just wanted to pick a fight with Meredith.

Derek took a deep breath and walked into the unknown, a.k.a Meredith's room.

"Mer…" Derek whispered hoping she could hear his guilt.

Meredith remained silent, still with her back towards him.

He took a step towards her bed and reached out to touch her but he thought better and retracted his hand away quickly.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"I'm sorry Meredith. I don't know why I said that. I'm a stupid ass. Can you please forgive me?"

"It's not as easy as that Derek. I give you everything I have. I gave you my heart and I am having your baby. But I'm not enough for you." Meredith whispered back still facing Derek. A small tear trickled down her face and she held her stomach gently.

"Mer, you are. You're my everything. I love you… Please Mer…" Derek pleaded.

* * *

**A/N:** So I haven't updated much... SORRY! Brain has been turned to mush because of holidays plus boy problems plus New Years yeah...

But here's an update, sorry it's short but people on http://greysbackup.3. wanted an update so I posted what I had written which was semi-finished.

**IluvMerDer**- I love you! hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Happy Reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Meredith finally turned around and looked at Derek. He looked up when he felt the bed move and looked up at her. Slowly Meredith lifted her head and looked into his eyes. His blue eyes had turned a dusty grey-blue and were framed by the now apparent, dark rings that were much more concealed when he was happy. She glanced away, too afraid that she would be sucked in by the comfort that he had bought her the past few years. Afraid that she would fall into the comfort of his arms again especially when she was vulnerable and all she wanted was to forgive him. Forgive him so he could hold her and know how scared she was for her baby. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

She felt his eyes burning holes in her and she started to cry. Her tears silently falling down her cheeks and gathering into small puddles on the bed sheets. Derek inched closer into her held his hand to gently touch the tears dripping down her small face. Meredith gathered her sheets closer to her chest, and the puddles of tears soaked into the fabric.

Derek felt as though something inside him was dying. Like a deep pit inside his stomach and he didn't know whether to cry or hold her. He pulled his hand away from her cheek and it lingered in the air. Meredith opened her eyes momentarily and looked up again at Derek. His eyebrows furrowed into one and he searched her eyes for an answer to their fight.

She closed her eyes again and placed her hand on his cheek and ran her palm over his stubbly jaw. She ran her hands over his face tracing his features with her fingers.

Derek closed his eyes at her touch and began to think of everything that had happened in his life. Cristina was right. Meredith was the love of his wife and he realised that all these years he wasn't mad at Addison. He was mad at Mark who had betrayed him and most of all he was mad at himself for letting it happen. For letting Addison be the faux problem when really he was just angry at himself. But he had found Meredith. Meredith to him was the sun coming out through the storm. She was his confidante, best friend, lover, mother of his children and everything.

A single tear slid out from under his lashes and hit Meredith's fingers. She flinched and went to take her hand off his cheek when Derek placed his hand over hers. She began to sob and she turned her hand round so his hand was clasping hers. Meredith pulled Derek's hand around while simultaneously turning around so that he was holding her. They lay on Meredith's bed as she sobbed and Derek cried silent tears.

They held each other, hands on Meredith's stomach as they cried about the fight and the unknown fate of their child.

Meredith's tears subsided to an occasion whimper as she pulled Derek's hand to her cheek. She lightly kissed his knuckles and closed her eyes, praying that everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry." Derek croaked

"I know." Meredith replied, barely a whisper.

Meredith turned around and looked into Derek's bloodshot eyes. She tilted her head up and softly kissed his lips. She rested her head on his chest as he placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"You're an ass." she mumbled smiling a little into his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Heya guys. Sorry not a long chapter or A/N from me. Reason for short A/N: my Japanese teacher passed away last night and I'm really sad.

**MerDer4ver**- I update kind of more frequently there because it's easier… here I have to like go upload it as a document… rarara… So I think on greys-backup3, I'm a few chapters ahead… no biggie though… Thanks for reviewing.

**ZeVampyre**- giggles along Shucks… thanks! I'm trying to go for the overly- but not tooo much MerDer fluff… Thanks for reviewing!

So happy reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I still haven't forgiven you. You have so much more sucking up to do." Meredith mumbled as she woke up a few hours later with Derek still huddled up next to her.

Derek kissed the top of Meredith's head and slipped out of the bed.

"I'm sorry Mer."

"I know you are. But that doesn't stop me from taking advantage of the situation…" Meredith smiled eyes closing again.

"Mer… I'm sorry not just for the fight. It's just I realised I shouldn't be angry at them anymore and that it was because of me that I was holding onto… it…" Derek sighed as Meredith sat up looking more alert.

He grabbed Meredith's hand and rubbed it lovingly, fingering her rings.

"I realised that I was angry at myself for letting the marriage before get the way it was. Get so messed up because I wasn't in love with her anymore and I just felt like I had to be angry because I was married to her. Honestly though Mer. I was sort of relieved that I found them together. I mean I was angry because they betrayed me, but relieved because I didn't love her anymore and this was the excuse I was looking for to run."

Derek finally looked up at Meredith.

"But I love you Meredith. More that anything else and more strongly that I have ever in my entire life loved someone. I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to screw up our marriage because I love you so much I can't see straight." Derek smiled.

"We just have to leave it up to faith Derek. We've been through so much already and I love you. I'm just scared that I'm going to be a bad mother Derek. I'm scared that we will put our career's first and we will neglect our child and then soon enough we'll start neglecting each other and then stop having sex and BAM, our marriage is over." Meredith rambled on, her hands flying around, gesturing.

"Mer, I will never want to stop having sex with you. We've been together for 5 years and I'm pretty sure Cristina mumbled something about "rabbits" when she almost caught us in that supply closet last week." Derek grinned and ran his hand through her smooth locks.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Meredith held her arms out for a hug.

Derek moved into the comfort of his wife's arms and breathed in her scent. Lavender mixed with her signature scent.

"Me too." he sighed face buried in her neck.

"Derek, we can't…" Meredith moaned as he left kisses down her neck.

"Why not…" Derek mumbled, all rational thoughts out the window.

"Well one, we're a hospital and two, the most important factor; I'm not allowed to have sex. Remember this?" Meredith pushed Derek away and pointed at her stomach.

"Yeah the baby? Serves you right you know… you and your penis got me pregnant and then you can't have sex with me. Karma rocks…" Meredith grinned smugly.

"Hey, that's not fair. You want this baby just as much as I do." Derek crossed his arms and tried to look angry but failed laughing along with Meredith.

"Yeah well… This is also not an invitation to go sleeping with those interns. I've seen the way they look at you. And when they're on your cases I see them putting on an extra coat of lip-gloss and batting their eyelashes." Meredith rambled on rather bitterly.

"There's only one girl for me…" Derek replied.

"Yeah?" Meredith asked looking slightly relieved.

"Oh yeah, she's sexy, smart, funny, beautiful and very sexy…" Derek whispered huskily as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"You already said sexy…" Meredith turned just as he was about to kiss her cheek so that he caught her mouth. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and pushed him away again.

"You're like a freaking light you know… One flick and you're turned on…" Meredith said slightly astounded considering they had just had a conversation about why they couldn't have sex.

"You sound surprised… After all this time… I don't know how you can handle it. We could have done it twice by now…" Derek grinned sitting at the end of Meredith's bed playing with a bunch of flowers someone had bought.

"Derek!" Meredith threw a small teddy that Izzie had bought for the baby.

"Unlike you, I have self-control!" Meredith crossed her arms unsuccessfully over her large stomach.

"Baby Shepherd…." Derek read off the teddy bear. "Seriously?"

Meredith shrugged and grabbed a magazine someone had left for her. "Izzie" she mumbled.

"Ah well that explains it then…"

Derek looked at the teddy bear longingly and looked at the small ears and whiskers, fingering it slightly before looking up at Meredith while she read her magazine.

"Hey Mer…"

"Mmmm" Meredith answered, absorbed in her magazine.

"We can go home you know." Derek waited for her reply as the words reached her brain.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Meredith pulled the covers off her bed and started packing up all her things.

"Slow down Mer." Derek quickly rushed by her and pulled her off her feet and back onto the bed.

"What are you doing Derek? I want to go home." Meredith whined and pouted.

"Stop pouting at me Mer, you know I can't resist" Derek groaned and Meredith pouted even more.

"Can we go home please?" Meredith said sweetly, rubbing her stomach reminding him that she was carrying his child.

"You are impossible. I'll pack up the things and we'll go home."

Meredith smiled sweetly and saw a glimpse of that familiar fuzzy, black hair fly past her door.

"Cristina" Meredith yelled.

Cristina stopped dead in her tracks before turning back to enter Meredith's room reluctantly.

"What do you want? I'm trying to get in on a surgery with Burke." Cristina muttered.

"I'm going home." Meredith grinned happily and smiled at Derek who was packing her things.

"Good for you. You're on bed rest right? So like home… no moving… no surgery… sucks for you" Cristina raised her eyebrows and rocked back onto her heels quickly before walking off.

The reality of her situation dawned on Meredith as her face fell.

"Meredith. Meredith" Derek rushed to Meredith's side inwardly thanking Cristina for her sheer stupidity.

"This sucks" Meredith complained frowning.

"It'll be fine. It's only for a few more weeks… I'll get you a new laptop with wireless internet and you can do some online shopping with my credit card…"

"Oh you're good… But as soon as I'm back in the hospital… I want in on a surgery." Meredith stubbornly said.

"Deal." Derek held out his and to shake Meredith's

"Deal." Meredith shook his hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** An update so soon:O! This chapter they're basically having a heart-to-heart about everything. Plus a little bit of fluff. :P (It's sort of long too... Well long for me...)

**natzbadfairy**- I updated very soon I think! Thanks for reviewing!

**AFan17**- I'm sure Meredith wants McBaby out of her ASAP! And just next chapter I will use the term McBaby just for you, because you reminded me of it! Thanks for reviewing!

Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Derek fiddled with his sidekick as he waited for Meredith to come out of the toilet.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd." said one of the female interns leaning over him to pick up a chart.

"Dr. Andrews." Derek mumbled merely acknowledging her presence.

"Are you working? Do you need me to do anything" she flicked her hair back and smiled seductively at him.

"I'm not working. I'm just here to pick up my wife." Derek smiled through gritted teeth. Sometimes he couldn't tolerate annoying little interns.

"Oh, well if you need anything. Anything at all, I'm just a page away." she eyed him up and down before walking away wiggling her hips slightly.

"Unbelievable" he whispered amazed she had the audacity to try to flirt with him when she had found out he had a wife. He decided to make work just a little harder for her.

"What's unbelievable?" Meredith said a little out of breath as she waddled up behind him.

"Nothing. Meredith, why are you on your feet? I told you to call me when you were done and I'd get the wheelchair to take you to the car." Derek said panicking and pulled a wheelchair up quickly behind her, forcing her to sit down.

"Can we swing by the Chief Webber's office before we go home Derek?" Meredith turned her head to ask Derek as he pressed down lightly on the handles bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Sure thing. Your wish is my command." Derek started making car sounds as he manoeuvred the wheelchair in the direction of the Chief's office.

"Uh… what are you doing Derek?" Meredith asked wondering if Derek had been hit by a flying chart and had amnesia thinking he was a 5-year-old again.

"I was thinking how our son would appreciate some sound effects."

"Sound effects…Seriously?" Meredith chuckled shaking her head as Derek made a sound resembling the sound of brakes as they reached the Chief's office. Derek bent over Meredith's chair and knocked on the door before pushing Meredith in his office.

"Dr. Grey…" Richard greeted them as they entered his spacious office.

"I just thought I'd come tell you I'm going home today. But I'll be back as soon as I can." Meredith said more self-assurance than assuring him.

"Take your time Meredith; you need to think of the baby now." Richard gave Derek a sympathetic look. It was going to be hard on Derek now that she was on bed-rest.

"Okay thank you, I just thought you should know I'm off." Meredith smiled and signalled for Derek to push her out.

"Um… Dr. Webber, Richard… Come visit me sometime… I mean if you have time…" Meredith said just as she was leaving his office.

Richard nodded and smiled at Meredith. She had come far since she started at Seattle Grace.

Derek smiled and nodded at Richard as well before pushing Meredith out to their car.

They remained silent and Derek could tell she was thinking about something. She was always thinking of something.

"What's on your mind?" Derek asked as they waited in the elevator.

"Hmm? Oh nothing… It's just I'm just wondering if things would have been different if Richard had chosen my mother. It's nothing." Meredith smiled at Derek.

"I'm glad I have you Derek. I'm glad… that in the end… you divorced Addison…"

Derek realised that Meredith felt her relationship with Derek had mirrored Ellis' relationship with Richard. He swallowed and thought about those months where he, like Richard had done the right thing. They were the hardest months of his life and he didn't realise what Meredith meant to him until then. Derek thought that their love just overcame everything, what emotional baggage and guilt he had bought along. That's what was different with their relationship too. Addison had killed it before Meredith was even in the picture.

"Meredith. You're not like Ellis. Our relationship is much stronger than their relationship was." Derek bent down and gave Meredith a kiss on her head before gently leaning his chin on her head.

"I know… I'm just thinking…" Meredith sighed.

"Maybe you should give that a rest…" Derek teased.

"Hey…" Meredith shook her head so that Derek would get off her.

"Let's just you home…" Derek pushed Meredith out of the elevator and coincidently running into Izzie.

"I'll see you later Mer." Izzie smiled and walked into the elevator that Derek and Meredith had just exited.

"10am" Derek mouthed at Izzie.

She nodded subtly and continued smiling at Meredith who looked a little tired but happy she was going home.

Derek had clued in the rest of Meredith's friends about the "babysitting" and of course mentioning not to tell Meredith they were there to look out for her. Izzie was on-call that night but would be off by the morning. Derek didn't have any surgeries scheduled until later in the day, so for now the plan was working. It was up to each individual to come up with an excuse to be there.

A few month's after Meredith and Derek had got together they had moved into an apartment to get some privacy while George and Izzie still lived in Meredith's mother's house. Derek decided for their one-year anniversary to surprise Meredith with a house, built on his land.

Their house was amazing. It was virtually two houses in one. The lower floor had 3 bedrooms, one with an ensuite, bathroom, massive kitchen and dining room and fully equipped living area. The second floor had another 3 bedrooms. One was their master suite with walk-in wardrobe and ensuite. It had a large bathroom with one of those showers with the jet streams and an incredible spa bath and individual basins, their offices, Derek's "game" room and a small entertainment room and a small room set up like a movie theatre.

Now that Meredith was on bed-rest, they had relocated downstairs into the bedroom with the ensuite and Derek had moved a few things down. Mainly personal items including a photo of them they had took on their honeymoon.

They had flown to Fiji for a few weeks. Meredith had bought disposable cameras insisting that she was going to ruin her expensive digital camera. Meredith was taking the photo of them Derek was looking down completely smitten with Meredith as they lay on the warm sand. The background was a warm pink caused by the sun setting.

Derek couldn't help but smile as the last 5 years he was with Meredith were some of the best of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Haven't really felt like writing much sorry. Been a tough year so far... I'll be positive and hope for a better year... Here's an update though.

**natzbadfairy**- Meredith probably on the show doesn't want to be using Derek's money… but they're married here. So Derek's money is Meredith's money hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**tayababy- **I'm getting a lot of bad karma recently… So I'm not very happy… Thanks for reviewing!

**chocolatetree**- Hey Sophie… I thought you had read this too! Oh wells… Yeah I'll write more in Deciphering Me later today probably. I haven't felt like writing until now. I wish I had a credit card… but then you I don't envy having to pay the credit card off… Thanks for reviewing!

**mrs. derek mcdreamy**- I think I'm going to leave it Untitled… haha… Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Morgen86**- Happy happy Mer/Der yup hehe Thanks for reviewing!

Happy Reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What do you think about new sheets?" Meredith asked mouthful of vegemite and chip sandwiches- her latest craving.

"For us?" Derek answered riffling though his temporary wardrobe. He glanced at his watch and realised he would be late for work.

"Yeah for us…" Meredith mumbled intently looking at her laptop that Derek had bought not long after they had come home.

"Um… yeah babe… whatever you want… have you seen my navy dress-shirt?" Derek asked hands on his hips, wearing only his pants.

"Um… this one…" Meredith smiled sheepishly while pointing at the shirt she was wearing.

"Damn it, Mer" Derek moaned as he pulled out a random shirt and shoved it on.

"I'm sorry…" Meredith whispered tears in her eyes.

Derek realised he had snapped at Meredith and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Truthfully, Meredith on bed-rest had made him exhausted. He moved by the bed as Meredith was tapping away at her laptop pretending she was okay.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Mer." Derek knelt by the bed and looked up trying to search for Meredith's eyes as she hung her head down tears slowly running down her cheek. She just shrugged her shoulders a little and closed her laptop before turning to face away from Derek.

"Honey, I'm really sorry." Derek stroked her back lightly.

"It's not easy Derek. I know it's hard for you… but it's hard for me not being able to do anything. I feel like a potato, hell I look like a potato. I feel useless. I feel like a invalid." She whispered.

"Mer… you have the most significant job of all." Derek walked over to his side of the bed so that he could see her. He slid on the bed beside her and lay down next to her, propping his head up so that he could look into her eyes.

"You're growing our child. You're growing a little human in there. A new life. It's the most important thing in the world. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

He placed his hand on her stomach as she continued to stare downwards avoiding eye contact with him.

"Okay." Meredith said looking up at Derek finally.

Derek smiled and leaned in for a kiss which quickly became heated.

"We can't…" Meredith moaned into his mouth.

"Right… we can't…" Derek agreed as he continued to shower her neck with kisses slowly tugging at her maternity pyjama bottoms.

"No seriously." Meredith giggled and gently pushed Derek away.

Derek sighed and grinned at Meredith.

"Oh I can't wait til that child is born" Derek said as he walked into the bathroom.

"We still have to wait like a month after you know…"

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" Derek's face fell a little but then he smiled again.

"What?" Meredith asked propping herself up against the headboard.

"I can't wait until that child is born…" he repeated softly.

"Yeah…" Meredith agreed rubbing her stomach lightly.

Derek continued to walk to the bathroom.

"You're late for work." Meredith yelled.

"I know. But I can't go to work without a cold shower first." Derek yelled back and heard Meredith's infectious laugh echoing through the large house.

* * *

Izzie let herself into the Shepherd's house and ambled to Meredith's room.

"Hey Mer. What you looking at?" Izzie said casually, flopping herself on Meredith's bed.

"Just some websites for baby things…" Meredith said obviously engrossed in the website she was looking at.

"Shouldn't you be at work…" Meredith mumbled without looking at Izzie.

Izzie rolled over and grabbed a magazine off the stack Derek had bought for her so she wasn't bored.

"Nah, I was on-call last night… So I thought I'd just come hang with you…" Izzie said calmly hoping Meredith wouldn't catch her lie.

Meredith looked up and raised an eyebrow at Izzie.

"Seriously…" Meredith said sceptically

"Yeah. Yeah" Izzie said enthusiastically thinking if she didn't act interested, Meredith would catch on.

Meredith didn't falter. She remained adamant that something was going on. She knew Izzie was caring, but it was her first free time in a while and Meredith knew she would want to go home and sleep for a few hours before coming over. There was also something in Izzie's eyes. She wasn't a good liar.

"You're a bad leer Izzie. Give it up. I know you're hiding something…"

"Alright… Derek told us to look out for you…"

"What?! I can't believe it. I'm fine. I can look after myself. You guys are just a phone call away… Oh god that man is in trouble" Meredith fumed

* * *

"Dr Shepherd. I was assigned to you today." Dr. Catherine Andrews said seductively to Derek as she walked in his office.

Derek looked up at the sound of her voice and inwardly groaned. Bailey assigned the annoying, flirty intern to him. _Great_ he thought.

"Yes, Dr. Andrews. I have a patient with severe Tourette's syndrome. Drew Simmons in 2245. I want you to talk to his parents, see how the Tourette's have been affecting his life."

"Do you think he's a candidate for DBS?" she asked moving closer to Derek.

"Yes. Possibly" Derek answered just as his mobile phone went off. Derek held a finger for Dr. Andrews to wait as he answered the call.

Derek smiled as he looked at the caller ID to see who was calling.

"Meredith…" He said a little worried yet happy she was calling.

"Woah, woah calm down…" Derek rubbed his forehead as Meredith ranted.

Dr. Andrews looked on in interest, wondering what the fuss was about.

"You got them to baby-sit me?" Meredith yelled down the phone.

"Mer… just to look after you…" Derek tried to reason with her.

"Oh you are so dead Derek Shepherd. Do NOT mess with a hormonal pregnant woman! I can look after myself!"

"I'm sorry Mer… everyone is just worried about you…" Derek paced around his office thinking of a way to calm her down.

"Mer… calm down… it's not good for the baby… I'm sorry Mer, I have a patient I have to deal with. I'll call you later okay? I love you…"

"The baby! Oh this is so not over Derek." Meredith hung up on Derek and he sighed before looking up at his amused intern.

"Troubles at home?" she asked smiling seductively.

"Nothing that concerns you." Derek mumbled.

"I'm sure I can help you…" She inched a little closer to Derek.

"Dr. Andrews. 2245." Derek scribbled a few notes in the chart and handed it to Catherine.

"Please, call me Cat…" she left the room and turned to look at Derek one last time as Derek ran his fingers through his hair.

He slumped in his chair and flipped open his cell to dial for some advice.

* * *

**A/N:** Heya, another update. I think I updated pretty soon too. I should probably write some more in my other fics… too busy reading them hehe.

I'm watching six days on youtube atm. I only have dial-up so it's taking forever to load. But I've seen the first 9mins. Very good!

Please review. I'm not getting many and it makes me a little sad. But thanks to everyone who has read the fic!

**AFan17**- Thanks. I hope it gets better too, it hasn't been the greatest. I have a few updates written, so I'll get them up when I can. Thanks for reviewing.

**kitotterkat**- Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**supershipper**- Happiness is good. :) Thanks for reviewing.

Happy Reading. Flick us a review please, would make my day :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Meredith let out an angry grunt and threw her phone to the other end of the bed.

"How did he…? What did he…? Did he think that I wouldn't…? Argh!" Meredith slumped down on her bed to an amused Izzie.

"Meredith… he's only looking out for you. What if something happened and you couldn't get to your phone? What if you were going in labour? You're family Mer and we just want to make sure your okay." Izzie smiled sympathetically and left the room so Meredith could be alone with her thoughts.

"I hate it when she's right…" Meredith mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Derek listened to the monotonous ring tone praying that someone would pick up.

"Hello."

"Mom. I need some advice."

"Derek, what did you do this time?" the older woman sighed and Derek could just imagine her shaking her head.

"What? Why do you always assume it's me who's in the wrong?" Derek quickly rebutted.

"Because you usually are sweetheart." she answered calmly waiting to hear what Derek had done.

"Well, I got some of Meredith's friends to look out for her…"

"While she's on bed rest?"

"Maybe…" Derek whimpered down the phone rubbing his face tiredly with his free hand.

"I have raised an idiot."

"Mom…"

"Look, I know you're just looking out for her but she probably already feels useless because she can't move. By asking her friends to babysit her, it's like your saying to her that she can't be trusted on her own."

"But that's not what I meant…"

"I know Derek. But she's not going to see it your way though. Take her some flowers and explain to her what your true intentions were. Remind her how beautiful is, because she's definitely not feeling very hot right now."

"Thanks Mom… I hope you know it scares me when you say hot…"

"You're lucky I didn't say anything else. Now when can I come visit?"

"When the baby is born, you will be the first one I call."

"I'll hold you to that." she chuckled down the phone.

"I'll talk to you later Mom."

She chuckled again. "Bye Derek."

* * *

Meredith waited patiently on the phone listening to ringing.

"Derek, pick uppp" she whispered.

"Mer… I'm sorry…" Derek said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"No, I'm sorry Derek… I know you're just looking out for me… I'm just… I don't know. I'm sorry." Meredith burst out crying.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Mer…"

"I can't help it. These stupid hormones are driving me crazy." Meredith sobbed into the phone.

"When I come home tonight, I'll draw you a long bath and cook you something spectacular okay?"

"You promise?" Meredith whimpered into the phone.

"I promise. Now have you picked out some baby things yet?"

"Not yet. But most do deliveries…"

"That's great. I have to go check on my patients now. I love you."

"I love you too."

Derek snapped his phone shut and smiled making a note to bring home some flowers and sparkling grape juice.

He began to walk out to check on his patient when a certain intern bumped into him. Cat's charts flew all over the room with a loud bang.

"Oh I'm sorry Dr. Andrews. I'll help you pick them up." Derek remained professional and helped her pick up her charts.

She smiled and picked up a few while Derek handed her the few that he picked up.

"I know how you can make it up to me…" she gently touched his forearm.

Derek started at her hand and looked at her slightly disgusted and confused.

"Buy me a drink tonight?" She asked smiling seductively.

"Dr. Andrews you know I have a wife…" Derek whispered angrily.

"Right… she's pregnant right? Bed rest? So she's not putting out… I can help you with that…" she leaned in a little closer to Derek as Derek took a step back.

"Are you kidding me? I love my wife and she is carrying my son. I wouldn't give any of that up for you." Derek sneered.

"Well I heard that hasn't stopped you before…" she held the charts over her chest and leaned back smugly.

"I am also an attending. You are an intern, this is highly inappropriate. The chief will be hearing about this." Derek stormed away angrily leaving Cat shell shocked.

Derek turned the corner colliding with Cristina.

"Watch it Shepherd" Cristina said.

"What is it with me crashing into people today…" he muttered under his breath.

"What's up your ass?" Cristina asked flicking through her charts. "Meredith find out?"

"Yes…"

"I knew she would. Plan's off then?" Cristina chuckled bitterly.

"She's not mad… anymore… I would still appreciate it if you could go hang out with her or something" Derek smiled his famous McDreamy smile.

"Don't try that on me. And fine. I'll do it."

"Thanks…" Derek sighed

"What's wrong now?" Cristina mumbled half-heartedly.

"Some intern keeps hitting on me. Doesn't get the message…"

"Are you leading her on… that smile seems to get many women…"

"I have told her many times I am married…"

"Send her to me. I'll sort her out." Cristina smiled wickedly.

* * *

**A/N:** Heya guys. Not much to say. So yeah… woohoo to GA for picking up the Golden Globes. Big Celebs are fans of GA too!

**kitotterkat**- I'm sorry. I was stuck on names and somehow Catherine came in mind so I was like okay… you shall be called Catherine! Thanks for reviewing!

**mincepie**- I have dialup… so it would take me FOREVER to download an ep of GA! My friend is giving me first like 12 eps of season 3 on dvd though :P. Thanks for reviewing!

**mrs. derek mcdreamy**- I have another update which will be up in a few days too :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Saskanni**- Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**tayababy**- Interns are nothing but trouble, just look at our bunch of fav interns! Thanks for reviewing!

**IluvMerDer**- Thanks, my week has been better. Just been chilling. Very cruisy before I go down south. Thanks for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Meredith." Derek yelled as he walked in the door, armed with bags full of groceries. He threw his keys on the counter and started arranging the groceries on the bench.

"Meredith?" he yelled again a little anxious that she hadn't answered. He walked into the bedroom and found her sprawled out on the bed fast asleep.

He chuckled to himself. _Boy, she can sleep through anything_ he thought leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She stirred a little in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed them sleepily and smiled at Derek.

"You're home…" she mumbled tilting her face upwards for a kiss that Derek was only too happy to oblige.

"Mmmm" she happily moaned after they broke apart. Meredith shuffled over to her side of the bed and signalled for Derek to lie with her.

"I am home. How are you feeling?" Derek let out a grateful sigh as he finally got to lie down.

"McBaby and I are fine." Meredith snuggled into Derek and took in a deep breath, remember his musky scent.

"We missed you." Meredith mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too." Derek kissed her forehead and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked.

"To cook you the dinner I promised."

"I'm not hungry yet, come back here. I have something I want to show you."

Derek smiled tiredly at his beautiful wife and lay back down, pushing himself up to sit against the headboard as Meredith reached over to her nightstand to pick up her laptop. She flicked it open and quickly opened a page.

"Look at this…" Meredith pushed the laptop over to Derek and on the screen was a gorgeous mahogany wood cot, hand-crafted.

"Oh wow Mer. It's beautiful"

"Yeah…" Meredith smiled rubbing her stomach.

Derek's eyes began to droop as the lack of sleep began to catch up on him. Meredith lifted up the laptop and placed it back on her nightstand.

Meredith tapped his arm gently and signalled for him to get under the covers with her.

"I'm so tried Mer." he groaned as he held Meredith closer to him.

"I'm sorry"

"No, no it's not your fault…" Derek mumbled.

"Yes, it is. If I weren't on bed rest you wouldn't be so exhausted. I'm going to ring Richard and tell him you're not going in to work tomorrow. You need to rest."

"No Mer, I'll be okay…." Derek protested sleepily.

"You're making me feel like I'm useless okay. I'm the reason why you're so tired. I'm the reason why you are now basically in a coma in bed. I'm the reason why we can't have sex." Meredith was now sobbing and Derek now fully awake.

"Mer honey, none of that matters. Yes I am tired, but I know it's all worth it. When we hold our child is born, when I hold him for the first time, just to see you smile, I know it will all be worth it. I'll do anything for you. I love you Mer."

"Just please Derek, stay at home tomorrow. Let me call Richard okay?"

Meredith cheeks were streaked with tears and eyes searching Derek's for some sort of agreement.

"Okay Mer." Derek finally agreed. He needed the rest and Meredith was working herself into a frenzy over it.

Meredith instantly let out a deep sigh of relief and quickly grabbed her phone and dialled the number to Seattle Grace.

"Yes, Richard… Derek's going to take tomorrow off… he's feeling a bit run-down… Yes, I'll be sure to tell him that. Thank you."

"Tell me what?" Derek mumbled motioning for Meredith to lay back down with her.

"Meeting the day after next…"

"Oh yeah I remember… "Derek nestled closer into Meredith and placed a hand around her resting his hand protectively on her bump.

"Mmmm" she murmured happily.

* * *

Meredith woke up the next morning, realising she could sleep for days. Though she was on best rest, she could never get enough sleep. She quickly noticed the absence of Derek by her side.

"Derek…" she called out.

"Yeah baby?" he heard him reply.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking us breakfast…" he walked in with a tray of cluttered with food.

"You are incredible." Meredith smiled as he placed the tray carefully over her and lay down to his side of the bed.

"So, we need to talk…" Derek started munching on a piece of toast while Meredith was devouring the stack of pancakes.

"Ohhhh so this is a "we need to talk", butter me up breakfast…" Meredith joked.

Derek smiled back.

"We need to get a few things sorted before the baby comes…"

"Yeah I know…" Meredith said a little apprehensively.

"What's wrong Mer?" Derek asked as she sipped on a glass of orange juice.

"Nothing… I'm fine…" Meredith defensively replied, unconvincingly.

Derek raised his eyebrow knowing a Meredith "fine" meant that she wasn't "fine."

"Mer…"

"Okay… I'm just scared that if we talk about it. Then I'll be having a baby."

"So you haven't been carrying a baby for the past 8 months…"

"Shut up" Meredith swatted Derek's arm.

"I mean, really having a baby. I'm not scared about the birthing part. I mean I am, but you'll be there and there will be wonderful drugs… But I'm scared about when our baby is here. She doesn't come with a handbook. I'm just afraid I'm going to be a horrible mother…"

"Mer honey, you're not. You are going to be a fantastic mother. And you know we just have to do the best we can and be the best parents we can be. We will always put him first. We'll figure it all out together."

"Okay… you're right… I'm sorry Derek…" Meredith sighed

"It's being on bed rest! I'm hormonal and I have too much time to think!" Meredith growled angrily as Derek laughed at her.

"So Mer… I think you want to get back to work as soon as you can, so I was thinking after you have the baby, you take 2 weeks off then I can take some paternity leave."

"Der, I would love you to do that honestly. But I know what it's like not to have a father and really not to have a mother. I really want to be with her for the first few months. Then maybe you can take a few weeks with her…"

Derek was shocked at Meredith's change in attitude. They had never had a proper conversation about all this but he assumed from her behaviour at work that's what she would have wanted.

"Okay Mer. If that's what you want?" Derek looked at her for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's what I want…" Meredith grinned and Derek noticed how she just naturally placed her hand over her stomach without thinking about it.

"Names?" Derek asked. The next thing on his list.

"I did like the names you picked… but I kind of believe that when we see her, we'll know what to call her… you know?" Meredith looked up at Derek. Her eyes glimmered with hope and happiness talking about their unborn child.

"Yeah okay…okay" Derek smiled, amazed at how Meredith could consistently surprised him and he loved every minute spent with her.

* * *

**A/N:** Just some fluff. More drama to come! Sorry about the lack of updates. Had trouble loading them up a few months ago and then just haven't updated much. I have updated on some other sites if you guys read it there... Anyways... hope you liked it!

**funky-monkey-93**- Sorry about the lack of updates, but I had trouble loading them. I have some more I'll post up later. Thanks for reviewing.

**RENTheadKakashi**- You will find out Cristina's plan later. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kilikina1**- Meredith will be okay… hopefully… unless I decide to kill her off… hmmm… Thanks for reviewing.

**qt4good**- The intern is like something that won't be blown off… Thanks for reviewing.

**kitotterkat**- There aren't many stories with Emma in it hmmm… Perhaps the kid will be an Emma if it's a girl… :P Nah, that's a little self- obsessed! Cristina is definitely a feisty one… Thanks for reviewing.

**GreyRENThead** – I love guys who are close to their mothers. It's very cute and apparently a sigh of how the guy will treat you… Thanks for reviewing.

**AFan17**- I am not happy that I created Cat lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**mrs. derek mcdreamy**- Thanks for reviewing.

Happy reading. And make a girl happy. Review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Dr. Andrews. You're with me." Cristina barked walking away quickly so the intern basically had to run to catch up.

"Um… Dr. Yang… I thought I was assigned to Dr. Shepherd…" she mumbled thinking Cristina knew nothing about her attraction to Derek.

"Good god woman, he's married, his wife is having a kid and he has clearly told you that he doesn't want you. Not to mention he's at least 15 years older than you. Get with the programme. He doesn't want you." Cristina stressed the last 4 words before shaking her head to clear it. She couldn't believe what nerve that intern had.

"Um no, I'm just really interested in Neuro…" Cat tried to cover herself up now knowing her cover had been blown.

"Right and I hate sex and surgery" Cristina rolled her eyes and made the intern follow her.

"You can go get me along with my fellow colleagues here" gesturing to Addison, Mark and Izzie

"coffee. Ladies…"

Mark coughed and raised an eyebrow to Cristina

"Oh and Mark… what would you like? Dr. Andrews is going to run down to that café we like around the corner and get us some coffee."

Addison, Mark and Izzie looked at each other and at an amused Cristina who was pressuring them to say something silently.

"Alright… I'll have a bone dry cappuccino." Mark said arms now crossed.

"I'll have a Mocha latte, decaf, trim milk, and no whipped cream." Izzie said smiling. Cristina had told her about the actual "slutty intern" making moves on Derek.

"What are you doing?" Addison asked curiously peering over the rim of her glasses.

"Oh Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Andrews here doesn't mind at all." Cristina reassured Addison giving her a look as if to trust her and that she would explain later.

Addison didn't believe in making interns be their personal servants but also knew that Cristina wouldn't let it go. Cristina was generally tough but fair to her interns so this intern had done something personal. If Addison wanted to find out what was going on, she'd have to play by Cristina's rules.

"Okay… I'll have a double shot espresso…." Addison finally said standing up and putting her pen in the coat pocket.

"Okay did you get that Dr. Andrews? And I will have… a Caramel Latte." Cristina said smiling at the gob smacked intern.

"Run along. We don't have all day…" Cristina handed her a 20 and shooed her away.

"Dr. Andrews. You have 20minutes to get our coffees." Cristina yelled and watched her run a little faster.

Cristina turned round to face the three doctors with an evil smirk on her face.

She was met by a sniggering Izzie, confused Mark and slightly impatient Addison.

"Okay, Izzie knows… but that slutty intern is even more slutty that Meredith. I know you're thinking Meredith was slutty when I said slutty intern Addison"

"Meredith wasn't slutty… she didn't know about Addison…" Izzie defended.

"Right, right whatever… The intern is trying to get Derek, even though she knows he's married and he's told her to back off but still doesn't get the message…"

"Oh…" Addison titled her head up in realisation and shrugged deciding that she didn't really want to get involved.

"Jealous Mark?" Cristina asked mockingly.

Mark scoffed and puffed out his chest.

"Jealous of Derek? I think not." he answered unconvincingly. Mark had been offered a permanent position at Seattle Grace not long after Meredith and Derek had got back together. It had been 5 years now yet Derek still harboured resentment and felt betrayed over what happened in New York.

Mark had pestered Addison for 6 months before Addison finally agreed to go out with him. Addison was impressed by his sheer determination and the fact that he had amazingly, surreally not been in a relationship or had sex with anyone during those 6 months. Mark had seen Derek and Meredith together and he wanted to prove to Addison that he loved her as much as that. They let go of everything, all the past and agreed to try again. 5 years in a stable relationship shocked everyone. They were still going strong and had Mark had plans to propose in the future.

Addison rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows at the three before walking away.

"So where is McDreamy today?" Izzie asked chuckling softly.

"You still call him that?" Mark asked now leaning nonchalantly against the nurse's station.

"Yes McSteamy. I think Meredith said something about him being tired…" Cristina shrugged her shoulders and looked at her watch.

"10 more minutes…"

"You are evil…" Izzie shook her head trying to suppress a smile.

"Derek's tired. We're all tired. Don't see me taking the day off…" Mark complained.

"Oh stop whinging. His wife's on bed rest. I'd like to see you when Addison is pregnant." Izzie defended opening a chart in front of her.

Mark imitated Izzie pulling a face and walked away.

"Real mature Mark." Izzie yelled. Mark turned around and grinned cheekily.

"5 more minutes…"

* * *

Cat walked quickly down the hallway carrying her bosses' coffee, blood boiling. Catherine Andrews came from an incredibly wealthy family and she always got what she wanted.

"You're 5 minutes late." Cristina said her mouth turning into a wicked, half smile.

"Sorry, the lines were long." she muttered not really apologetic but she knew if she didn't play her cards right, Cristina would make her residency hell on Earth. Her conquest for Derek would have to be paused for now.

"What did you get me?" Cristina made a face as she drunk her coffee. She pushed it towards Cat.

"Caramel Latte…"

"I wanted a Vanilla Latte…" Cristina looked incredulously at Izzie shaking her head as Izzie tried to stifle her laughter. Izzie made a mental note never to cross paths with Cristina.

"Pit." Cristina turned to her intern and smiled stealing Izzie's Mocha Latte.

"Hey…" Izzie glared in mock anger at Cristina before shrugging and drinking Cristina's Vanilla Latte.

"You can deliver the rest of these coffees to Dr. Sloan and Dr. Montgomery and do pre-ops for 2245, 2213, 2219… post-ops for all my patients and do you have anything Dr. Stevens?" Cristina smiled at Izzie cocking her head.

"I'm fine Dr. Yang. Got my interns to deal with now…" Izzie walked off chuckling once again to herself.

"Then you can go down to the pit." Cristina smiled once again pushing the coffees into the intern.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Cat asked boldly.

"Excuse me?" Cristina stood up a little straighter and although Cat was taller than her Cristina was definitely making the girl regretting that action.

"Um… what did I do…" Cat asked again this time a little more nervous.

"You hit on McDreamy. Mess with my family, you mess with me." Cristina hissed angrily before walking off.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, Sorry I've been MIA... School really really busy... Sorry I'm not going to do personalised comments for my reviewers this post because I'm really tired and just want to get some updates up...

Thanks so much for reading. Review and I definately will try to add a personalised one when I can.

Happy Reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You alright Mer?" Derek asked as he pushed Meredith into the doors of Seattle Grace for her weekly check up.

Meredith remained silent with elbow against the arm rest, head resting on her hand. She stared absentmindedly ahead, her mind cluttered with an endless trail of "what ifs".

"Mer…" Derek asked again as he pushed the wheelchair down the corridors. The perk about working in the hospital was waiting for an appointment.

"What?" Meredith snapped out of her reverie and looked up at Derek letting her arm drop lazily onto her lap.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked again dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Meredith smiled quickly.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked again as he stopped to talk to her properly.

"Nothing." Meredith avoided eye contact with Derek and reached out for a pamphlet on breastfeeding, pretending to be interested in it.

"Nothing?" Derek peered over the pamphlet trying to look into Meredith's eyes.

"It's nothing. Seriously... I'm just scared about the birthing part now." Meredith blushed.

"I wish I could help you with it Meredith…"

"Oh believe me, I wish you could help me too…" Meredith mumbled.

"But the birthing part is just one day out of the years we get to spend with our child." Derek said soothingly.

"Yeah well you're not the one pushing a watermelon out of you." Meredith mumbled again the corners of her mouth turning into a reluctant smile.

"Hey what's the sudden change in heart about this anyway? I remember you being okay about it yesterday. You said something about drugs?" Derek sat on the chair next to Meredith and brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about everything. Especially after the scare… I just don't want to screw this up too." Meredith sighed still fidgeting with the pamphlet.

Derek took the leaflet from her hands and put it back to its original place and held onto her hands tightly.

"Meredith. I love you."

Meredith slowly lifted her head and was faced by a set of deep blue eyes. At that moment Meredith felt better. Derek always made her feel that way. Of course she was still completely petrified by the thought of a new life placed in her care, but now she just felt better.

"Mer, I think you know what I'm going to say. You are going to be a great mother and of course you are going to be scared. If you weren't a little scared I'd be worried. To tell you the truth, I'm scared too. But I know we can do this Mer… we can because I love you and I love this baby more that anything in the world."

Meredith smiled a little and placed a small kiss on his lips. Derek pulled himself up and pushed Meredith into the room where Addison was waiting.

"You're so full of crap did you know that?" Meredith mumbled as they were entering Addison's office.

"You know you love it…" Derek laughed

"Derek, Meredith… How are you feeling?" Addison rose from her seat and went to guide the couple to the exam room nearby.

"Well I'm feeling a bit…" Derek joked as they followed Addison.

Meredith swatted Derek's thigh. The only place she could really reach with him pushing her chair from behind.

Addison smiled politely, professionally.

"I'm feeling okay. Just fat. Plus needing to pee all the time and heartburn… I think it's time for baby to come out." Meredith laughed awkwardly as she ungracefully tried to get up onto the exam table.

"You're not fat. Pregnant…" Derek said slowly, knowingly as he basically lifted Meredith onto the table.

"Fat. Pregnant. I don't see the difference…" Meredith shrugged as she hauled herself around, trying to get a little more comfortable.

"Clearly there is a difference. But let's see how you're doing." Addison smiled and pulled over the ultrasound and squirted some gel onto Meredith's stomach.

"You'd think after all the ultrasounds I've had that I wouldn't think this would be cold… yet… it's still cold…" Meredith smiled anxiously. Her eyes caught Derek's as he smiled at her winking. Derek moved a little closer to Meredith and saw the image formed up on the screen.

"She's so cute…" Meredith cooed, grasping onto Derek's hand.

"Our boy is very manly Meredith. He looks tough."

"You'd think for a couple of doctors… you'd know the sex by looking at the screen…" Addison commented pretending she didn't feel a little bit of pain and awkwardness by the happy couple.

"I refuse to look too hard…" Derek shook his head like a defiant child.

Meredith rolled her eyes and started back at the screen lovingly.

"Everything looks well Meredith. And you're only 6 weeks from your due date so if the baby were born now you know we have the right medical care to take care of the baby. Also the baby seems to be a healthy size… so lucky Meredith gets to push an 8 pound baby out of her if she makes it to full term…" Addison smiled and wiped the gel off Meredith.

"Great..." Meredith mumbled.

"Excuse me Dr. Montgomery…" Cat pushed open the exam room door clutching a chart in one hand.

"Yes?" Addison muttered without looking at her.

"The parents of Michelle have some questions…" Cat saw Derek and eyed him up and down smirking slightly. Meredith noticed this; however Derek was too preoccupied talking to Meredith's stomach.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." Addison said slightly coldly.

The intern flicked her hair trying to get Derek's attention but failed miserably as Derek was now staring lovingly at Meredith who in turn was looking rather curiously at the doting intern. Cat caught Meredith's eye briefly before quickly scurrying off.

"What is going on?" Meredith asked obviously noticing the animosity in the room.

"What?" Derek lied unpersuasively.

Addison rolled her eyes and handed Meredith the pictures of the baby's recent ultrasound.

"She has a crush on Derek…" Addison said unenthusiastically.

"Trading in for a newer model?" Meredith cocked her eyebrow at Derek who was glaring evilly at Addison. Addison merely shrugged.

"I'll see you next week Meredith. Don't forget to take it easy." Addison slipped out of the room to let the two talk about the intern. Anyone who had a brain knew Derek was infatuated with Meredith.

"You're it for me Mer." Derek smiled and helped Meredith back into the chair.

"Uhuh…" Meredith mumbled.

"No seriously. That intern is nothing. She came onto me but I told her that I was totally off the market…"

"She came onto you?"

"No… well yes… but I set her straight…"

"Okay." Meredith concluded.

"Okay?" Derek pushed the chair out of Seattle Grace and out of the corner of his eye caught a glimpse at the crazy intern. He ignored her and kissed Meredith's head lightly.

"Is that it? You're not going to yell?" Derek asked confused but Meredith's sudden calmness.

"No. I trust you. If you say there's nothing there, then I trust there will be nothing to worry about." Meredith smiled weakly as Derek helped her back into the car.

"Okay…" Derek replied, shocked by her statement.

The ride home was however oddly silent.

* * *

**A/N**: So I updated soon yes? I actually like this chapter (for once I like my own writing!) It's just dealing with Meredith and her tendency to worry and McDreamy coming to the rescue with some playful bantering. Notice (future reference) Derek doesn't really address Addison as friendly as Meredith does. Addison knows that her and Derek aren't meant to be, but as anyone would, there is understandably hurt when Addison sees them together. It's a constant reminder to her of their failed relationship; she moved on. But I think most people would still feel a little "something". The end; Meredith's tendency to worry and her insecurities are popping up again… So! Thanks for reading, reviewing and Happy reading!

**Kilikina1**- hehe thank you! I wasn't actually too sure what Cristina was going to do. So yeah just make her run around after them… Thanks for reviewing!

**Literati and naley forever- **I was hoping someone was going to comment that! Thanks for reviewing!

**mrs. derek mcdreamy**- I have quite a few chapters written so I will endeavor to update quickly :)! Thanks for reviewing!

**kiss-her-theta**- Slutty interns annoy me… LOL… Thanks for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Honey…" Derek helped Meredith back to her room.

"Derek. Don't." Meredith said warningly, her voice wavering slightly.

"Okay." Derek stood silently by the foot of her bed occasionally opening his mouth to try to say something but nothing came out.

"It's not my fault Meredith." Derek finally said.

Meredith sat up abruptly and glared at him with a look which made Derek instantly regret that he had uttered those words.

"It's not your fault that what? You're so handsome and successful and good-looking. It's not your fault that you're just a man with sexual needs that his pregnant wife can't fulfil" Meredith sat angrily, bitterly, sarcastically. Tears welled up in her eyes as she now saw the hurt etched on Derek's face.

"Meredith." Derek pushed down what hurt he felt and blamed it on her hormones.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Meredith mumbled.

"Meredith…" Derek moved a little closer to her.

"Don't Derek. Just go okay."

"Meredith… I can't just leave you now…"

"I think it would be best if you did." Meredith said her voice now emotionless. She wriggled back down and lay on her side, back towards Derek.

Derek reached out a hand to touch Meredith but retracted it, knowing she just wanted to be alone.

Meredith waited until she heard the door close and his car leave the driveway before breaking into tears.

* * *

Derek sat at the bar nursing the same glass of scotch he had had in his hand for the past hour. He took a swig and felt someone's presence beside him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No. I was just leaving." Derek downed the last of his drink and moved to leave.

"Please, stay. My shout?"

Derek knew better. He knew he should be at home with his wife. He knew that he had given her enough space and he knew they had to talk again. But now he was tired and he just wanted to forget. He pushed the last of his rational thinking aside and sat back down at the bar stool; accepting the invitation.

* * *

"You're looking lonely there."

Meredith looked up from her magazine that was propped up against her knees.

"The Birthing Process" Mark read as he glanced at the page it was open to.

Meredith smiled. "Just having a look at what to expect I suppose."

"You weren't really reading that were you?" Mark sat on the edge of her bed, one leg dangling over the side and the other tucked under, sitting on it.

"No. Not really." Meredith admitted tossing the magazine on the floor.

Mark smiled sympathetically, waiting for Meredith to say something.

"Derek's not here." Meredith finally said; confusion imprinted over her face.

"I can see."

"I don't know where he is." Meredith's voice began to break and tears threatened to fall. "And it's my fault."

Meredith began to sob. She placed her head in her hands despairingly and wondered why she kept pushing him away. Mark frowned and shuffled over to hug Meredith. She leaned into him while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Mark." Meredith whispered after the sobs had subsided.

"Mmm?"

"Why are you here?" Meredith asked. She knew that Derek and Mark were not on the best of terms and Mark hadn't come to check on Meredith before, so his presence did confuse her. But she was grateful that he was there to listen to her and literally lend a shoulder for her to cry on.

"Can't I visit an old friend?" Mark grinned managing to get a small chuckle out of Meredith.

"Addison." Mark confessed.

Meredith looked up curiously at Mark.

"She thought something was up but was working so she sent me to check on you."

Meredith remained silent trying to process what had happened the last few hours. The intern who was adamant on getting her husband and her husband insisting that the intern was nothing, however the green-eyed monster still reared its ugly head. Now virtually the whole hospital knew what was going on and she wanted to keep what little pride she had left. When was Derek going to come home? How was this going to work out?

* * *

"You are a brilliant surgeon." she purred in his ear, lavishing him with comments.

"Yeah… well…" Derek mumbled into his scotch.

"Such accuracy and meticulous precision. I'm always at awe…"

"I should go home. Thanks for the drink." Derek muttered unenthusiastically. He knew the drink with Cat was a horrid idea. He didn't know what possessed him. All he could think of now was getting home to his wife and cuddling up to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh gosh, it's been so long since I've written anything. I'm sorry, I've just been really busy.

OPPPS!!! I posted the chapter after this one!!! Meredith... She's complicated, she's pregnant. Rationally she can see it's not her husbands fault that the intern is attracted to him. But she's pregnant. She's not feeling that hot. All I can say is watch this space...

**Manic Penguin**- I have a feeling if/when I get pregnant, I'll be the most paranoid pregnant woman out there. But totally agree with you (which is probably why I'm writing this fic…). I'm glad you're reading and even happier you decided to review. Thank you.

**bumble.bee.220**- I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner- but the real world has held me captive in its endless demands… Thanks for reviewing.

**Kilikina1**- Ah I'm glad someone liked that line! Thanks for reviewing.

**emsoreoangel**- Ah, I'm glad you have found my story and enjoy it! I like season 3 Addison. Izzie seems to just blurt out stuff to her (the rich people cheque incident and confessing sleeping with George!) which makes me laugh at her reaction. I think she's terribly misjudged. She was just a woman trying to make her marriage work. Don't get me wrong, I loved Meredith and Derek more because the writers sold this more. But I do like Addison. Just not with Derek. Thanks for reviewing.

**mrs. derek mcdreamy- **Thanks! Sorry… didn't update soon this time. Thanks for reviewing.

**TVHollywoodDiva- **Love you. Thanks for reviewing.

**kiss-her-theta**- I feel for Meredith! (Especially after 221!) As said above, I like Addison- but I don't like how she's hurt Mark. The intern... Hmmmm... She's bringing out some insecurities that are bound to come out sooner or later. They have been together (I think) 5 years, and had nothing major around this issue come up... Thanks for reviewing.

**Literati and naley forever**- I'm glad it makes sense that Meredith and Addison are okay, but Derek still harbours some feelings over the issue. I think it's only natural that someone would, as much as they say they don't. Deep inside, there is a little bit of hostility. It's human nature to be like that. I may put some mood swings after/if/when this stuff is resolved and if the baby hasn't been born yet. Thanks for reviewing.

Once again, the AN is longer than the chapter itself! Thanks for reading and those who reviewed thank you also!

Happy Reading.


End file.
